


Minimally Helpful, Maximally Hot

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Stiles, Grumpy Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Derek is a librarian and Stiles is a mythology student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimally Helpful, Maximally Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this gifset](http://dylanships.tumblr.com/post/60467431249/teen-wolf-au-derek-is-a-librarian-and-stiles-is).

Whoever said that all research papers were torment had not taken a mythology course. His topic on this paper was gryphons and all variations of winged animal crosses. And that was _awesome._ Stiles practically skipped into the college library, moving toward the mythology section when he stopped when he heard a noise far too loud for this environment. It sounded like someone was throwing books around.

He found the source of the commotion in one of the rows. Oh, he'd seen this guy before. He worked at the library, and apparently he was upset today because he was sorting books like they personally offended him. There was a tick in his strong jaw (under some rather attractive stubble), and his strong brows were pulled down in an angry V.

“Well, that's some angry book shelving if I've seen some.” The man turned toward him, and Stiles started at the intensity of his gorgeous green eyes. He offered him a nervous smile, earning slitted eyes in response. “That's okay, I like myself a forceful man,” Stiles found himself saying in continuation even if the smart thing would have been to run away—or walk briskly away since there was no running allowed in the library.

The guy didn't seem impressed by his pathetic attempts at nonthreatening flirtation. He took a step toward Stiles with a large black book gripped in his hands. Stiles tried not to imagine those fingertips pressing into his skin and leaving behind little bruises. And failed. 

“What do you want?” Mr Gumpy asked.

Oh God, what didn't he want right there? “Uh, well, some books on mythology would be nice,” he said, swallowing hard as he forced himself to look at this guy's face and not drool at the expanse of his chest. “Preferably gryphons. And maybe hippogryphs. You know, that sort of thing.”

The man moved closer, and Stile let out a soft squeak when he found himself crowded against a shelf of books. He was so close that Stiles could feel the heat coming off of his body. He might as well have been part radiator, because he was smoking in more ways than one. Stiles was conflicted between rocking forward and knocking over the shelf in an attempt to get away.

“The mythology section is in the back, on the left,” the guy said as he pressed his leg between Stiles's, drawing out an obscene little noise. The guy slotted the black book right never to Stiles's face, before his fingers ran down Stiles's shoulder and side. “As you very well know.”

Stiles's mouth worked wordlessly, and the guy gave him this predatory smile before he pulled back and moved back to his work. He didn't look back as Stiles squeaked and managed to get his wobbly legs working. “Right,” Stiles said, staggering back. “I don't know if you're ever get an award for best customer service.”

The guy didn't even look at him as he said. “Unfortunately, I haven't managed to scare you away yet.”

“ _Rude_ ,” Stiles said, acting affronted though he wasn't. He left the guy alone and went to actually go be productive, though he couldn't stop grinning at the books in his hands. He was already making plans to spend a significantly increased amount of time in the library.

First step: Find out hot dude's name.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
